Do You Have Any Picanic Baskets?
by Kgirl1
Summary: Our favorite team members go to Yellowstone! Now if they could just get past security...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So, most of you following the story "Not Without You," know that I spent the last week (Okay, more like two weeks ago, forgive me, I've been busy and now I'm on a roll) in Yellowstone/Wyoming /Jackson Hole. Best vacay ever, I have to say XD Anyway, it was so much fun that I decided I had to write about it. Now, this was originally going in "Family Force 5," because of the family element, but then I decided teens would be more fun. A/Ns will be in bold as some parts are based on the trip, but there's always the humor element where things tend to be exaggerated. XD enjoy!**

"Okay, boys." Agura stood in front of her teammates, minus Tezz. Arranged neatly around the huntress were seven suitcases.

"These are your suitcases. We're going to make this trip with carry-ons _only , _got it?" All the team nodded with the exception of Stanford.

"Whoa whoa WHOA. I have to it everything I'll need for a WEEK in that shoe box?" He demanded. Agura nodded.

"_Everything_. There's a packing list inside; I would read it. And Stan?" She asked, smirking. Stanford looked up from frowning at the carry-on.

"Better hope your hair gel is under three ounces." She smirked, and everyone snickered as the blood drained from Stanford's face, and he sprinted towards his rooms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" They heard only seconds later. Agura chuckled.

"Alright, guys, go pack." Everyone came forward to grab a suitcase, blatantly avoiding the green one as they all knew it would be Agura's. The red suitcase was given similar treatment, but the rest of the generic black ones were up for grabs. Stanford returned with a tape measure, inspecting each suitcase with care and ending up with the one he decreed the largest. Sherman and AJ simply grabbed a suitcase and rolled it out, and Spinner took Stanford's second-largest option. Zoom uncertainly took the last carry-on, pulling out the packing list.

"Uhm…Agura?" He asked timidly. "Why does this say 'three ounces only'?"

Agura cocked her head. "Have you ever been on an airplane?" She asked kindly. Zoom bashfully shook his head.

"Okay, so for security…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Excuse me, did you see this list?" Stanford walked into Vert's room. "Only _three_ pairs of shorts! What am I supposed to do the other four days?"

"You wear them more than once, Stan." Vert rolled his eyes along with a T-shirt he was packing.

"You…you do that?" Stanford exclaimed, shocked. Vert slowly nodded. "Okay, but-"

"Stanford, if you _really_ wanna question the list, talk to Agura. She wrote it." Vert stopped him, pointing across the hall.

"Fine." Stanford huffed, knocking on Agura's door.

"Yes, you need to pack seven pairs of clean underwear!" She hollered through the door, causing laughter throughout the hallway.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Stanford said indignantly. "I was wondering if-"

"No, security will not let you through with an eight-ounce tube of hair gel." She cut him off.

"But-"

"Stanford! Everything on that list is there for a reason!" She huffed, opening the door. "Do I need to draw it out in colorful pictures?" More laughter was heard as Stanford trudged into his room. As everyone finished packing, more banter was exchanged such as…

"Can I bring my snowboard?"

"AJ, your suitcase is too sma-why? It's August!"

"Do you think I could get my Xbox through security?"

"Spinner, the hotel doesn't have a TV….Ugh, Sherman, can you wake him up please?"

**(Spinner fainted XD)**

"I got it. Hey, are we really going to need water shoes?"

"Vert, was it on the list?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then you'll need them. Any other questions?"

"Are you sure-"

"I AM SURE YOU CANNOT BRING THE HAIR GEL, STANFORD."

"Fine."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You sure you don't want to come, Tezz?" Vert offered, his teammate's last chance. Tezz shook his head.

"Sage cannot be left here alone, and I would find it difficult to continue my studies in such a climate. I would much rather stay." Tezz replied.

"Alright." Vert shrugged. "Everyone packed?" There were various nods of agreement. "Awesome. The taxi's here, so-"

"Taxi? We aren't taking our rides?" Zoom asked.

"No, Zoom, we don't want to leave them in the airport parking lot for a whole week, and we're renting a car once we get there." Agura explained.

"O-Okay." Zoom said, and Agura made a mental note to sit next to him.

"Let's go boys!" She announced. "And Zoom?" Zoom looked somewhat fearfully to her.

"Security doesn't appreciate it when you yell bomb, kay?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, now put your shoes and sweatshirt in a bin, your bag in another and your suitcase just goes next to them." Agura instructed Zoom, who meekly complied.

"Uhm, sir, I'm going to have to check your bag." One of the security guards stopped Stanford.

"Don't bother." Agura groaned, stomping over to pull out the tube of hair gel. "Really, Stan?"

"What?" He replied angrily. Agura rolled her eyes, apologizing to the security guard as they made their way through the line.

"Hey! Dude, that's my cousin Jack!" AJ nudged Vert, pointing to a kid wearing a Cubs baseball hat.

**If you ever go somewhere like Yellowstone, where tons of different people from EVERYWHERE go, wear as much team gear as possible. Like, I was wearing a Packer T-shirt, (We're fans, despite not living in WI) and I got like, five shoutouts! TOTAL bonding, trust me. **

"HI JACK!" AJ hollered, and just as the kids head turned several security guards pounced on AJ.

"AHHH! IT WAS OSAMA, I SWEAR!" AJ yelled upon being tackled.

**Hi-Jack. Hijack. Get it?**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sorry about that." Agura gave one final apology as the guards left, then turned on her heel, glaring at the guys.

"Uhm….sorry." AJ said weakly.

"You guys are so embarrassing!" She groaned. "Even ZOOM made it through!" Zoom grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." All of them muttered, and she sighed.

"Let's just go eat."

"Oh! I can make it up to you guys!" AJ cried, pulling what looked like a credit card out of his wallet. He waved it in the air triumphantly.

"Dude, is that a Delta Club Pass?" Spinner asked excitedly. AJ nodded, a smug grin on his face.

"What's a Delta Club Pass?" Zoom asked. AJ sighed.

"Oh, Zoom. Naïve, innocent, little Zoom." AJ then put his hand on Zoom's shoulders, thrusting his free arm forward to set the scene.

"Picture a classy, quite, germ-free place with free wi-fi and unlimited food and drink. Now picture yourself in there." AJ paused, and Zoom looked to him, waiting for more but AJ was silent.

"So…are we gonna go there, or-"

"Please." Agura stopped them. "If you can't handle the _security line_, I doubt you guys can pull off the classy businessman look. Besides, they'll never let a group of teenagers in."

"What? Come on!" Spinner exclaimed. "Can we please go?" He begged Agura.

"No."

"So we're just going to sit here?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I'm going!" Spinner declared.

"Me too." AJ stood up, along with Stanford.

"I wanna see it." Vert shrugged apologetically at Agura.

"Same." Sherman agreed. Zoom simply scooted closer to her, and Agura glared up at the "rebels."

"You're so getting kicked out." She said simply.

"Wanna bet?" Stanford retorted.

"Actually, yeah." She said smugly. "If you guys don't get kicked out before our plane leaves, I'll buy food for the WHOLE WEEK."

"And if we do?" Vert asked, suddenly uneasy.

"Each hotel room has two beds. I get one, Zoom gets one and neither of us have to pay a cent for food." She said smugly. The guys gave each other uneasy glances.

"You know, I don't really wanna see the clu-" Vert began, but Agura gave him a gentle push.

"Go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Exactly seven minutes later, six dejected teenagers were basically pushed out of the Club and straight towards a very smug Agura.

"Zoom? You hungry?" She grinned. AJ sighed, pulling out a few bills.

"Will you guys at least share the beds?"

"Not with you I won't." Agura raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Plane Seats! **

**Zoom Agura AISLE Vert Spinner Stanford**

"Man, I still can't believe you booked AJ and Sherm FIRST CLASS." Vert told Agura once seated on the plane.

"Well, they did pay for them, and…" Agura bit her lip, not really wanting to be the one to say what they were all thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, but still!" Stanford complained. "I'm ROYALTY! I should have my own _private_ flight!"

"You will in about two minutes if you don't shut up." Agura threatened, and Stanford was silenced.

"So…you're telling me that this giant hunk of metal is actually going to get off the ground?" Zoom asked nervously, gripping the armrest.

"Yup! Way up there, ten zillion feet in the air, nothing but a thin metal wall separating you from total epic death, bunch'a people all crowded in-" Agura pegged Spinner with her rolled-up Sky Mall magazine.

**Okay, there is so much expensive crap in those things! Why would I ever want a toilet seat that raises and lowers itself?**

"Ouch…" Spinner grumbled, opening the magazine. "Hey! A life-size R2D2!"

…**Exactly.**

"Don't worry Zoom." Vert comforted. "It's not bad at all."

"See?" Agura added, passing him a bag of Lifesavers. "You'll want these for the ascent, you're ears will pop."

"Aww!" Spinner pouted. "I forgot about that!"

"I know, that's why I got some for you guys." Agura grinned, handing out gummies.

"Yay! Wait, what about AJ and Sherm?"

"Please." Stanford rolled his eyes. "The "first-classmen" are probably having them fed to them by flight attendants!"

Just then the plane began moving. Zoom gripped Agura's hand.

"We'removingwe'removingwe'removingHOLYCRAPWE'REMOVING!" He hissed, eyes wide. Agura laughed, patting his hand.

"We're just moving on to the launching strip." She said calmly, then shot Vert a look that said "He's so going to die when we get in the air." Vert nodded grimly, then drew his finger across his forearm, gesturing to her and mouthing "Ouch!" Agura looked down to her own arm, where Zoom's knuckles were turning white.

Then they started the ascension.

"We'regonnadie! I don't wanna dieohmanwe'regonnaidewe'resooooooogonnadie!" Zoom rambled as the plane sped up.

"Zoom. Zoom! ZOOM!" Agura hissed. "We're _fine,_ k?"

Zoom shook his head, round eyes staring out the window in fear. As the plane's front wheels lifted off the ground, they heard a "WHOOOOOOOOO!" from first class.

"AJ." Everyone except Zoom said immediately.

"He _always_ does that." Vert shook his head in laughter while Spinner madly chewed his gummies.

"I hate this part." He explained as their ears began popping.

"We'regonnadie." Zoom muttered again, and Agura gently smacked him.

"We AREN'T GOING TO DIE!" She exclaimed. "It's a plane, not 2012!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You can open your eyes now, Zoom." Agura nudged him as their plane landed.

"Never…again." He shuddered.

"Have fun driving home." Spinner scoffed.

"I would rather hitchhike home with Al Qaeda than ride that death machine again." He said, with all seriousness.

"Agreed. The service was terrible!" Stanford said haughtily.

"Stanford, you got free pretzels!" Spinner asked.

"Hmph. Peasant food." Stanford sneered.

"Don't worry, you can buy all the fancy food you want, since you guys are paying." Agura smirked, and everyone except Zoom groaned.

Finally, they had assembled their bags, teammates, and car.

"It's…a minivan." Stanford said flatly.

"SHOTTIE!" Spinner yelled, racing for the passenger seat.

"Oh no you don't!" Vert held him back with his arm. "Ladies first." He gestured for Agura to sit down, and she rolled her eyes but grinned.

"How does that rule out Spinner?" Zoom joked, plane-o-phobia forgotten.

"Ha! Good one, but Agura actually knows where we going…" Vert pointed out; she had planned nearly the entire trip. He was simply the driver, along with Sherman, the only other person trusted.

Spinner shrugged. "Fine, but I ain't sitting in the back!"

"Well, I don't want to!"

"You're the smallest!"

"Yeah, Spinner, Zoom and Stan in the back!"

"What? Excuse me, royalt-"

"Get in the back, Stan!"

"Yeah, but I'm not _that_ sma-"

"YES YOU ARE, SPINNER."

"Fine. Nose goes for middle!"

After much chatter, it was decided that Zoom, Spinner and Stan would rotate in the back three seats, with AJ, Sherman and Vert switching out the middle two depending on who was driving, and Agura constantly in shotgun.

"This is sexism and discrimination all rolled into one." Spinner crossed his arms.

"So, we're not a hippie van! Deal with it!" AJ replied, from the much roomier seat.

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"No one cares if you're happy! Just be quiet and try not to take up too much space!"

"Geez, Stan. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Well, considering I had to wake him up from the floor…"

"Hey! That happened two times!"

"Two times too ma-ny…"

"Can it."

"Why don't you can your-"

"BOYS! Can you turn down the testosterone? I'm trying to direct here!"

"Sorry, Agura…"

"Spinner started it!"

"HEY!"


	2. Not evil, STRATEGIC

**Okay, first off, sorry to those of you who read the title and were like "WTF?" It's a Yogi Bear thing… XD**

"Whoa! Cool hotel bro." AJ joked upon pulling into the parking lot. Instead of one massive building, there hotel was composed of about a hundred cabin units.

**Ah! Little cabins! They were so cute! **

"Do we get our own?" Spinner asked, pressing his nose up to the glass.

"No, we get either the downstairs or upstairs unit." Agura explained as she re-entered their car, holding three room keys. "We're in 102."

"Sweet!" AJ exclaimed, running to the door.

"AJ! Suitcase!" Agura barked, and he sheepishly retrieved it from the trunk while she opened the door.

"My bed! Suckers!" Zoom laughed, jumping onto the queen-size.

"Oh come on! That's so not fair you guys!" AJ whined.

"You made the bet." Agura pointed out.

"Okay, we are not _all_ sleeping on the floor." Vert crossed his arms.

"Not _all_ of you have to. There's a pullout couch." She pointed out. The remaining five guys all jumped for it, resulting in a mass dogpile.

"I…was…here…_first_!" Wheezed AJ, who was underneath all of them.

"Me...hehe…too." Vert added. Everyone else grumbled, getting off of them.

"Seriously?" Stanford said.

"Okay, fine." Agura rolled her eyes. "I brought an air mattress, so I'll sleep on that, and you guys can share this however you want."

"Yeah, and I'll share…but not with Stanford." Zoom added.

"Dibs!" Spinner pounced next to Zoom.

"What? I should get my own bed!" Stanford was outraged.

"Want the air mattress?" Agura smirked.

"No…" He grouched, opening his suitcase. "So, what are we doing first?"

"Well, it's about one o'clock, so we're going into Jackson Hole. There's a hotel there with a tram that will take us to one of the highest points in the Teton Mountains."

"Wait, I thought we were in Yellowstone?" Spinner said.

"No, we're starting in Jackson Hole, then in a few days we'll go up to the park." Agura explained.

"So, what exactly is this tram?" Stanford asked.

"Like a cable car." Agura replied.

"How fun…" Stanford said sarcastically.

"There's a waffle stand at the top." She shot back, and AJ's face lit up.

"Really? GET A MOVE ON, PEOPLE! IT'S WAFFLE TIME!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
"So…this is actually…safe?" Zoom questioned, and Agura nodded. They were inside the cable car and making their way up to the top.

"And we already pair for our tickets, so no turning back now." Spinner muttered to Vert, who snickered.

"It'll be done soon, and then Spinner will buy you as many waffles as you like." Agura smirked at the Cortez, who groaned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dude! They have friggin' NUTELLA WAFFLES HERE!" AJ exclaimed, looking at the menu of the waffle shack. "And hot chocolate? Why would anyone want that? It's awesome up here!"

"Is he insane?" Spinner hissed to Vert. "It's like, fifty degrees and windy!"

"AJ never gets cold." Vert laughed, tightening his jacket. "And we told you to bring your sweatshirt!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I listened!" He argued.

"Okay, I want two Nutella waffles and one brown sugar waffle!" AJ told the cashier.

"Make it three Nutella." Agura added at AJ's protest. "I won the bet, remember? Zoom, you want anything?"

"I'm good." The Scout replied. "I think I'll hit up Stan."

"You guys are evil!" AJ whined, taking his waffles and handing one to her.

"Not evil, _strategic_." Agura chided, smiling as she took her prize.

"WHOA! These are so good!" AJ exclaimed, eating nearly half of his Nutella waffle in two bites.

**TRUE STORY! Srsly, though, Nutella=best waffle topping EVER. Try it. But on a real waffle, not an Eggo. XD**

"Great, now can we get out of here?" Zoom shivered.

"Okay, A. We're indoors, and B. You have to ride the tram to get down." Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Zoom grumbled. Finally, or about half an hour too slow for Zoom, they were headed back down.

"Finally, some _normal_ August weather!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Please, that _was_ normal August weather!" AJ laughed. "Hey, look, another cable car thingy! Let's go on it!"

"Ugh…" Zoom groaned.

"Don't worry, Zoom, it only fits four or five. I'll stay behind with you; I wanna get a souvenir." Agura said, heading for the shops with him.

"Ha! Zoom'll be wishing he had done this in about two minutes." Stanford laughed as they boarded the smaller cable car. The first had fit about twenty-five people; these were much more personal units.

"So, what's even up here?" Vert asked AJ, who shrugged.

"I dunno. I just thought it looked cool!" He exclaimed. "Hey! Look, that car's gonna pass us! Everyone wave!" He and Spinner waved frantically at the passing cab, but got no response. This was attempted several times, but no one seemed to notice them.

"Okay, fine." AJ crossed his arms. The blonde smashed his face and torso up against the glass window, tongue hanging out and his face making a grotesque expression.

"Dude!" Vert laughed, looking over his shoulder to see the passing cabs' response.

"Haha! YES!" AJ pumped his fists once the cab had passed them, passengers wide-eyed in shock. "Dude, you try it!" He nudged Vert.

"Nah…I've got a better idea." Vert winked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dude! That was epic! Did you see their faces?" AJ cracked up.

"I know, right?" Vert chuckled as they got out of the cable car.

"Whoa! That one is yellow!" Spinner pointed to a yellow cable car, the only non-red one. "I wanna ride in it!"

"It's like at the bottom of the mountain!" Stanford exclaimed.

"So I'll _wait_." Spinner said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, have fun." Sherman rolled his eyes at his brother, getting in the next car to go down. Everyone followed suit, and Spinner gave in as well.

"_Fine_."

**Yay for peer pressure, because MY brother made us wait for the yellow one. :P Haha, then he had to pee, so we missed it. XD**

"Have fun shopping?" Spinner nudged Zoom once they were back at the hotel/cabin.

"Tons." Zoom shot sarcastically, pulling on his pajamas. Agura had opted to change in the privacy of the bathroom, therefore all sexist comments were safe.

"Still better than riding those death-traps, though." He shuddered.

"Aw, it wasn't so bad." AJ waved his hand as if to say _No big_.

"Yeah, _okay_." Zoom scoffed.

"Better get used to your fear of heights, Zoom." Stanford smirked. "I hear we're hiking tomorrow."

"I do not have a _fear_ of heights, I have a strong urge to vomit whenever there isn't ground beneath my feet!" Zoom rolled his eyes, plopping onto the bed next to Spinner.

"Are you guys really just gonna go to bed? It's only like ten thirty!" AJ protested.

"Do you have any better ideas? This is a hotel room, not a club." Stanford snorted.

"Oh, I have an idea…." AJ smirked mischievously. "PILLOW FIGHT!" He whopped Vert with a pillow.

"Hey! You wanna go?" The second blonde demanded, grabbing his pillow and beating his friend with it. Agura stepped out of the bathroom, walking smack into the middle of it. She immediately snagged both the pillows, smacked each battler once, and tossed them back onto their bed/couch.

"Go to bed." Agura pointed.

"Dude...I so want Agura on my team next time!" AJ whispered to Vert, who laughed.

"Whoa! How'd you fit that air mattress into your suitcase?" Stanford demanded, pointing to Agura's mattress, which actually looked quite comfortable.

"I pack _strategically_." She pointed out, flopping onto it. "Night guys."

"Night Agura." They chorused.

"Night Sherm!"

"G'night, Spinner."

"Night Zoom!"

"Uh, night, Spinner?"

"Night Vert!"

"*Sigh* Night Spin."

"Night AJ!"

"Night Spinner!"

"…Night Agura!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine. Sweet dreams, Stan."

"Hmph."

"Night….Wait, did I get everyone?"

"YES."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Vert! Wake up wake up wake up!" Vert was rudely awakened to someone mercilessly shaking his shoulder. He opened bleary eyes to see AJ.

"Five more minutes…" He muttered, rolling over.

"Dude, come on! This is the best time to see wildlife!"

"The wildlife will still be there at a reasonable hour."

"Veerrrrtttt! Pleeaassseee? AJ begged, and Vert sighed.

"Okay, but it's…SEVEN AM? Wha-NO! Go to bed!"

"But Veeeerrrr-"

"AJ!" Five other voices snapped.

"Oh good, you guys are awake! Anyone wanna come look for bears?"

"Uggghhhhh…." Ten minutes later, everyone had piled into the car.

**Yeah…my mom tried waking us up at seven to go look for bears. I basically laughed and hid under the covers. XD**

"I hate you." Stanford groaned at AJ.

"Oh come on! Let's just go on this road for awhile and see what happens!" He said eagerly.

"Here." Agura threw a rolled-up map at him. "I'm going back to bed." She slid on her sunglasses and began to doze.

"Okay! Look, here's….uhm, take a left!" AJ called.

"AJ, there's no intersection here!"

"Oh. Uhm, alright….go straight!"

"Dude, that's the only way he _can _go!"

"Great! We're making progress!"

"AGURA!"

"Fine." She grumbled, taking the map back. "Here, take the next right. It'll bring us to a road that's famous for animals."

"Sweet! I love you guys…"

"Yeah, yeah, just drive fast, okay Vert?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A very disgruntled car of teenagers returned about half an hour later.

"AJ, you suck."

"And you're buying breakfast."

"What? Come on, guys, it wasn't _that_-"

"YES IT WAS."

"Oh-kay, the restaurant's over there!" After a few minutes, they were all seated. Spinner, much to his dismay, was handed a kiddy menu.

"Oh, uhm, I'm actually-OMIGOD CRAYONS!" He exclaimed, grabbing the blue one and scribbling furiously.

"…I'll have a water." Vert told the waitress, who nodded and left.

"Spinner, do you want the choco-wit chip pwancakes?" Stanford asked in a baby voice.

"Uhm, I'm getting Yogi's Yummy French Toast Sticks, duh!" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"I think I want the blueberry waffles." AJ thought out loud.

"Those look good, but I want an omelet." Zoom agreed.

"Pancakes for me." Vert added.

"Same." Agura agreed. The waitress appeared and took down their orders.

"So…are you single?" Stanford asked, as charmingly as possible. You know, for him.

"I'm from Detroit." The girl said coolly.

**Silly Stanford. All the waiters/waitresses/cashiers/employees had nametags that said where they were from! Yeah, it was pretty cool. XD**

"Oh…you guys have great…er, lakes!" Stanford stammered. She rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Stanford, we're at this hotel for three days? Was that even worth it?" Agura shook her head.

"Call it experience, love." He relaxedly leaned back in his chair. "I intend to get as much as possible before we leav-" Stanford's chair fell back with a loud _crash_, and the restaurant fell silent, all staring directly at the red-head.

"Hmph. Peasants." He muttered darkly, pulling the chair back up. Their food came in about twenty minutes, the portions daunting to even AJ.

"Whoa…." He said, looking down at the enormous stack of pancakes in front of him, smothered in blueberry sauce. "Dude, awesome!" The meal was nearly a foot in diameter and about four inches tall.

**This is a true story; I ordered these pancakes and was like, Oh, they'll be so good! **

**They were…for the three days I had them for breakfast! XD Lumberjack serving size! **

"He can't possibly finish that." Agura murmured to Vert, who simply laughed.

"Watch him."

Indeed, before the two of them could even complete their thankfully smaller stacks of pancakes, AJ had nearly completed his and didn't show signs of stopping.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed through a mouthful. Agura facepalmed while the guys laughed and finished their breakfasts.


	3. Snake River Swim Team!

"I still can't believe you finished that!" Agura exclaimed to AJ's empty plate.

"Eh, that was nothing!" He grinned as they stood to leave.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Spinner asked, hopping into the backseat of the minivan.

"Whitewater rafting." Agura replied, and AJ's face lit up just as Zoom's fell.

"Dude! For reals?" He exclaimed, and Agura nodded. "I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed, hugging her from the backseat.

"Oof! AJ!" Agura exclaimed.

"Hey, no distracting the driver!" Vert pretense-lectured from the front seat.

"Do we have to go rafting?" Zoom asked nervously.

"Of course we do! It's only the funnest thing ever!" AJ replied.

"Coming from you, that only makes me more terrified." Zoom muttered, causing chuckles.

"Nah, you'll love it!"

"Like I 'loved' parachuting off the roof of the garage?"

"Ah, you were fine!"

"My arm was broken!"

"But your _other_ arm was fine!"

"In _two_ places, AJ!"

"Oh just be glad it wasn't three!"

"Hey look, we're here!"

"Wait, really Agura?"

"No, you were doing such a nice job of being quiet two seconds ago!"

"…THREE PLACES!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"O-o-o-oh-oh-oh-m-m-my-my-my-g-g-g-goshhhh….." Spinner's teeth chattered. "S-s-s-so-soso-c-c-c-co-cold!"

"Shoulda worn a wet suit." Zoom pointed out. He had enjoyed the rafting more than expected, but the water was in the fifties, and Stanford had, involuntarily, become a member of the "Snake River Swim Team." He was none to happy about it, but still proudly wore the blue rubber wristband proclaiming so. The rest of the team (with the exception of Zoom) had the bracelets as well, but they had voluntarily jumped in.

**Heck yes I got one of those bracelets! XD Willingly, thank goodness.**

"See? Wasn't that fun?" AJ pressed Zoom.

"Yeah, just cold." He shivered a bit, along with Spinner, who was buying a sweatshirt, hat and sweatpants.

"Are you even going to wear those when we get home?" Agura asked him.

"D-d-don't c-c-ca-car-care."

"So, what's next?" Vert asked.

"We're gonna go for a hike, then drive into Yellowstone." Agura responded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**And…begin dialogue strand! **

"Hey, Zoom, Scoot over!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, look at all that space!"

"Dude, that's an arm rest!"

"Sit on it! You're small enough!"

"Will you two quit arguing?"

"Oh, says the guy with the BIG seat in the front of the car!"

"Hey! You be nice to my little bro!"

"Spinner, just scoot over!"

"Zoom, I told you, I can't! Not that I want to for _Stanford_."

"Hey! I'm in the _middle_ of you two!"

"It was your day!"

"Dudes, just chill! It's no big!"

"Ha! Speaking of BIG, AJ!"

"Hey! You wanna go?"

"Anytime, _eh?_"

"Oh that tears i-"

"GUYS! Calm down!"

"Says the girl in shotgun!"

"Okay, why don't you take the map then, Spinner?"

"Gladly!...What's this yellow line?"

"A _road_, Spinner."

"Just give it back to Agura!"

"This car is the birthplace of all sexism."

"Says the guy who told me to 'make him a _sammich_' earlier."

"Ohhhhhh! Buuuuurrrrrn!"

"Hey, I was hungry!"

"Why didn't we just get two cars?"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing…" Vert muttered under his breath.

"We're here!" Agura announced loudly, to silence the argument between Stanford, Spinner and Zoom.

"Oh thank God…" Vert murmured just so the two of them could hear.

"Don't worry." Agura patted his shoulder. "We'll send them the long way around and go alone. After this, they'll be too worn out to walk."

"Just the two of us? In silence?" Vert joked.

"Well, Sherman too."

**HA! See? I don't add Vergura to ALL of my stories!**

…**Okay, shush! XD**

"As long as _they_ aren't there." Vert laughed. "All right, everybody out!"

"Okay guys, me, Vert and Sherman are going to the information center-"

"Bo-ring!" Spinner cracked.

"-And the rest of you will hike." Agura pointed to the trail.

"Sweet! Let's go, guys!" AJ lead the way down the path…which they would soon learn was two miles long, as opposed to Vert, Agura and Sherman's one.

"Ha. Suckers…" Vert murmured as they disappeared into the brush. After about an hour, the trio re-emerged.

"You could have told us it was uphill!" Vert panted to Agura.

"Please, only like a quarter of a mile!" She brushed him off, along with a few stray grasses. "It's called a hike, not a sidewalk."

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others." Sherman chuckled, and over an hour later, their panting teammates emerged.

"Ho-holy…." Spinner didn't even finish his sentence as he collapsed onto the bench.

"That…was so…long!" Stanford wheezed.

"It…wasn't…so-WHO AM I KIDDING!" AJ managed, gasping. Agura barely managed to hold in her laughter, biting her lip.

"How about we go find you guys some ice cream?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm…" AJ pondered his selection inside the convenience store of a nearby town, the drive to which had been blissfully silent. "Huckleberry taffy, huckleberry chocolate bar, huckleberry hot chocolate mix, huckleberry ice cream sandwich, huckleberry gum? Huh."

"It's a big thing up here." Agura informed him, grabbing the ice cream sandwich. "Might as well try it while we can."

"Oh! Chocolate sounds good." Spinner said.

"I want some!" Zoom added. "Wait…there's only…one bar? I've got more cell phone service up here than that!"

"Well, will your cell phone plan cover _this_?" Spinner snatched the bar out of his hands, sprinting for the checkout.

"Hey!" Zoom instantly pounced on the Cortez, rolling into a display of sweatshirts. Agura looked to the cashier.

"…We're not with them…" She winced, hurrying out of the store with the ice cream. Her teammates soon followed.

"I've got five bucks on Zoom." Sherman commented.

"Oh, you're on! I've seen Spinner around his junk food!" Stanford challenged.

Zoom emerged minutes later, contentedly eating a chocolate bar with Spinner, a suspiciously hand-shaped red mark forming on his cheek, close behind.

"Not one word." He threatened, as Stanford silently handed Sherman his due.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, are _all_ hotels here cabins?" Zoom questioned as they entered the parking lot.

…**Yes, Zoom. But you gotta admit, they are the cutest things!**

"Yes, now shush." Agura said, grabbing their room key from an attendant. "Excuse me, do these rooms have refrigerators?"

"Well, no, there aren't many extras." The attendant blushed. "But, we do have private bathrooms!"

**Real-Life Quote!**

"That's not a bonus, that's a requirement!" AJ muttered.

**Real-Life Response! XD**

Agura nudged him. "Thanks." She nodded to the attendant as Vert drove off to their unit.

"Open it open it open it!" Spinner bounced up and down.

"Okay okay!" Agura laughed, twisting the key as the door swung open.

"…Is that even a legal bed size?" Stanford questioned upon opening their doors.

"I think it was outlawed in 1989…" Spinner said blankly, taking in the double beds.

**Srsly. Ever seen a double? **

**Or had to share it with your younger brother?**

…**not fun.**

**They're like, these super awkward sizes smushed in between queens and singles!**

"Aw, come on, guys, these aren't so…big! Geez!" AJ exclaimed, bouncing on the bed, which he nearly took up on his own.

"That means…three people on the ground…" Spinner pouted. "DIBS!" He pounced onto a bed, AJ following. "Dude, no!"

"What?" AJ demanded.

"Sorry, but this bed barley fits me and Zoom, much less me and _you_. You and Sherm are on the floor." Spinner pointed out.

"Hmph." AJ pouted.

"Well, more for me!" Stanford said, claiming a bed.

"Get off, Stan." Agura rolled her eyes. "The only people left for a bed and me, you and Vert, and since I'm definitely _not_ sharing a bed with you, me and Vert get that one."

**Yeah, yeah, Vergura. Bite me. XD**

"Oh do we now?" Vert raised an eyebrow, and Agura playfully slugged him.

"Would you rather be crammed into that bed with Stanford, or me?" She replied.

"Well, that's a no-brainer." Vert scoffed, wrapping his arm around her.

Agura shrugged it off, laughing.

"Fine, but I want your air mattress." Stanford pouted.

"Already claimed." AJ laid back on the mattress proudly.

"Huh. Peasants."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, what is up with these hotels? Biodegradable dish soap, organic shampoo, they only change our sheets every fourth day? What is this?" Stanford demanded, coming out of the bathroom.

"We're in a natural park, Stan. People glare every time I throw away a plastic water bottle." Spinner rolled his eyes.

"…You can recycle those, y'know…" AJ pointed out.

"Eh. The trash cans are hard enough to open with all this bear-proof crap!" Spinner replied.

"You guys are such Americans…" Agura muttered.

"Whaddya mean by _that_?" Spinner challenged.

"Oh, you only wash our sheets every _four_ days? I have to _lift_ that trash can to throw away my garbage? What do you mean there isn't a McDonalds up here?" She mocked.

"Hey! It was a valid question!" Spinner defended.

"Speaking of food, can we go get dinner?" AJ pleaded.

"As long as I don't have to use a biodegradable spoon."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"See? Silverware." Agura said smugly as they were seated. The restaurant had a 60's diner theme to it that was actually pretty cool; much more obvious than the simple jukebox at Zeke's.

"Yeah, yeah." Spinner rolled his eyes, scanning the menu. The diner was convenience located in the building which also contained the grocery store and gift shop, which they decided to take a look at after ordering.


End file.
